


Adam's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Belly Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my very first time writing mpreg and male lactation so sorry if this story seems rushed or sloppy.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Adam's Secret

"Adam why is your shirt wet,"Dom asked.

"Umm Its just sweat thats all,"Adam laughed anxiously.

"Well if its just sweat then why is it white,"Dom questioned.

Adam was starting to get annoyed by Dom's questions so he decided to confess and tell his lover the truth. 

"Well the truth is that I am lactating I am pregnant with our child Dom, Adam admitted. 

Dom was confused "what do you mean pregant,"he responded.

"Do you rember that night where you made love to me,"Adam asked.

"Yes how could I forget,"Dom replied.

"Well that night you got me pregnant,"Adam spoke.

"So this means that I am going to be a daddy,"Dom exclaimed.

Adam nodded.

"Thats great baby why didnt you tell me sooner,"Dom asked.

"I thought you would be grossed out men dont normaly get pregant or produce milk" Adam confessed. 

"I would never be grossed out by you sugar plum,"Dom cooed as he began to fondle Adam's belly.

Adam gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding baby,"Adam wispred as he pressed a kiss down onto Dom's neck.


End file.
